


together

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: He’s grateful to say reality has been better than his imagination.





	together

When they’d bought this place way out in the suburbs, Steve had known this was it; their last home. It was peaceful and serene with just enough privacy to help them live out their lives without going completely nuts at being so far away from civilization (Tony’s words, not his).

 

Point is, he’d stood there in the driveway, and seen the rest of his life in this place. He’d seen their daughter playing in the garden, climbing up trees, horsing around in the general manner of exuberant kids. He’d seen Tony fixing up the garage into a mini lab. He’d seen himself fixing up and expanding the overgrown vegetable garden. He’d planned out a tree house before they’d even seen the inside of the house. He saw peaceful get togethers’ with their friends. Summer barbecues and winter snow fights. He saw their older counterparts sitting on the porch, enjoying the sight of their grandkids putting together the annual picnic tradition. 

 

He’s grateful to say reality has been better than his imagination.

 

Their  _kids_ are puttering around the house, frantic instructions being tossed around as they try to get the place ready for the annual Avengers picnic.

 

“Auntie Nat and Uncle Buck’ll be here in 5! You know how punctual they are!” their oldest is telling the others, herding the twins holding salad bowls towards the long table. “We need to get th-”

 

“I know! I know!” Their second kid, Eddie, snaps back, breezing past with a cooler full of soda and juice packs. “I heard you the first time, Grace!”

 

On their porch seat, Steve smiles placidly and leans a little harder into Tony. It’s a good day today; neither of them woke up with sore joints or miscellaneous aches. There’s also the added pep in Tony’s mood because everyone’s visiting.  _Everyone_ had said they were coming, including Nebula!

 

Steve turns and presses a kiss in Tony’s silver hair and asks, “Feeling okay?”

 

“Mm, so far so good.”

 

“Those new meds aren’t-?”

 

“Na. No crippling stomach aches this time around. Guess I really did need a smaller dose.” Tony snorts and points at their youngest. “What’s  _she_ doing?”

 

Steve watches the 19 year-old flail her hands while Eddie’s boys yelp in shock as the banner they were trying to hang between over the shed door collapses on top of them.

 

“I think it’s close to Nebula’s birthday and they want to surprise her.”

 

“This is going to be amazing,” Tony laughs. "Remember the last time someone tried to celebrate Nebula's bir-"

 

Steve starts at how suddenly Tony’s husky laugh turns into a sickly wet cough. The blanket he’d tucked around their laps slides to the floor as he gently rubs Tony’s back as hard as he dares. Tony waves a weary hand at him, wheezing as he stops. 

 

“’m okay. ‘m fine. Just…” Tony takes a steadying breath. “Pneumonia’s a bitch to beat.” 

 

Yes it is and Steve’s still having trouble sleeping because the idea that he could lose Tony because of  _pneumonia_ after half a lifetime of being a superhero is…

 

“ _Pop-pop_!” Jenny, one of their grandkids, hollers from the far end of the driveway. “Someone’s coming! I think it’s Unca Sam!”

 

Grace comes rushing out the front door, causing both him and Tony to start badly. Tony points at the lawn before jerking his thumb back at the house, clearly asking how the fuck did she get in there when she was just-

 

With a shrug, Steve offers his hand to Tony. “Come on. Let’s get this party started.”

 

Tony runs a hand down his fleece hoodie before slowly straightening up, leaning heavily on Steve along the way. He rubs the paper thin skin on Tony’s wrist before he impulsively raises it up to his lips. He kisses the wrinkles and raised veins with a grin. 

 

Someone in the yard makes a faux gagging noise. “Gramps and Pop-pop are being  _gross_ again.”

 

“We can be grosser, Spencer,” Tony teases, slipping his hand in Steve’s elbow as they step down the porch.

 

“They  _will_ get grosser after dinner. You’ll see,” Spencer’s twin, Andy, warns.

 

Steve playfully waggles his eyebrows as a car begins to roll down the long driveway. “You heard ‘em. We’ve got expectations to meet.”

 

“I’m not letting you dip me,” Tony warns. “Last time you tried that I got a back sprain that lasted a week.”

 

“How about I just kiss you?”

 

“And a grope.”

 

“And they say romance is dead,” Eddie drawls as he steps up next to them.


End file.
